Benevolence and Broken
by Delicate Petals
Summary: She would give them back for she is benevolent... [SasuSaku]


**AN:** Hey everyone here is another little SasuSaku fic I wrote while bored.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Benevolence and Broken**

* * *

_**The benevolent ring would forever circle the broken fan**_

She remembers so clearly that day. The day that changed her life forever. It was day that she met the love of her life. She remembers, oh so clearly, when she sat there on the dock swaying her feet back and forth (her toes almost reaching the water) and gazing at her reflection. Darkness was starting to creep in and she knew she had to head home but she was so upset it didn't phase her. She had remembered crying so much as she watched herself and hating everything she saw. That day he had approached her for the first time, even if it was out of coincidence, and talked to her. His face was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, she had told herself once again as she looked at her classmates dark eyes and ebony hair.

_'Uchiha Sasuke'_

She looks at her with a confused expression and than opens his mouth and asks "Why are you crying?"

Sakura looks away and sits there in silence and wonders to herself if she should tell. She decided 'Yeah she should'

"My forehead ... it's so big and ugly and everyone makes fun of me for it..."

Sasuke looks at her forehead and examines it so to speak (failing to notice the pink haired girl blushing underneath his gaze) and after looking at it for a long time he than says "Yeah, it is kinda big ..."

Sakura notices what he just said and then tears start to swell up in her eyes and leak down her face with sobs accompanying.

Sasuke looks at her with an annoyed expression and than utters "You cry too much".

Right after those words she starts wailing out even more and this puts the Uchiha boy in a panic. He looks around desperately to see if anyone is watching and lucky for him no one was around.

He looks at her and sighs. Placing a hand on her shoulder and he sits beside her.

She abruptly stops crying and than looks at him with a perplexed look.

He sighs again and looks out to the open lake.

"I don't know what it means completely but my brother once said 'Never try to live up to anybody's expectation or care about it because it doesn't do anything. All you need to do is live up to yours' or something like that," he looks at her " I think it means to just be the best you can be."

Sakura looks at him with such admiration (even though she doesn't know half of what he said either) and fails to notice that her heartbeat had doubled.

Sasuke gazes at her for awhile and then he slowly closes his eyes and smiles.

Immediately she blushed at his gesture which went unnoticed, for he suddenly jumps up

"It so dark!" Sakura takes in what he said and then too jumps up in panic.

The both look at each other and say in unison "Mother and father are probably so worried!"

Both of them desperately scuttle off the dock and then run the opposite directions but before separating they both look at each other.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"See ya later!" he says and waves his hand and then smiles once more. She blushes at that smile again and then they disappear out of each others sight.

She remembers that smile and holds it to her heart yet she didn't know at that time how much to cherish it for it was the last time she would ever see it so clearly because that night's darkness was so heavy that it was going to crush every dream and happiness he ever had.

_She held his smile_

* * *

She had never seen him like this before. Never. In fact she was sure that wasn't Sasuke-kun at all, just someone who looked like him.

His twisted smile and the crazed look in his eyes scared her for Sasuke was never like that.

Sasuke was a kind and calm person, someone who wouldn't show cruelty to anyone.

So as she watched the boy in front of her and saw him break the arms of the sound shinobi she told her self over and over again that this was not the Sasuke-kun she knows. And so as he advances to his next prey she jumps forward to prove that what she believes is true.

She embraces him from behind.

He turns his head to look at her and sees her tears, and it burns him.

Sakura searches his face for the boy she knows.

The curse seal starts to retreat and brings back the innocent face of her Sasuke-kun

Found him.

_She held his sanity._

* * *

She stood there tears running down her face and as she choked on her words, as she forced them out her heart was breaking in every word.

She tells him the loneliness she would feel without him yet he stands there passively

Time stretches out between them between the pauses.

He says about taking new paths but Sakura feels that she doesn't want to take separate paths, that she wants to walk the same path as him and she tells him the reason why.

"I love you with all my heart!"

Sasuke stiffens at this statement and listens to what she had to say after that.

He listens quietly until when she is done and then turns his head around and says'

"After all this time you're still ... annoying"

Sakura looked at him, shocked. He did remember everything.

And then she threatens him hoping it would work but he disappears and reappears.

He then repeats her confession in his own words.

"Thank You"

_She held his heart_

* * *

Sakura watched as this monstrous form charged at her -their- teammate. She watched in horror as the body of the Uchiha no longer looked like him.

She promised she would help bring back Sasuke but how could she do that if she couldn't find him.

Well either way she had to try, after she was never the one to give up...

Sakura jumped forward and than stood between him and Naruto and waited for him to come to her (like she always had) and when he reached her Sakura wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and held him tight. Sasuke stopped in an instant.

Sakura elevated herself by her toes. Her chapped and bloody lips found it's way to his cursed mark and she kissed it.

His grayish skin now retreated back to his pale skin.

"Sakura"

_She held his humanity._

* * *

And now she watches the boy she loves sit their in silence in the center of that dark haunted empty room watching the ground where the faint outlines of two bodies were drawn out.

Sakura steps forward and places her hand on his shoulder and takes a seat in front of him.

They sit there in silence Sakura watching the top, of Sasuke's head as he refused to look up.

She knew it was coming.

Sasuke's body slouches more to the ground and then his body starts to tremble.

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Something had started to turn inside of him and begins something that was kept in for way too long.

Tears.

Sobs escaped his hoarse throat and tears burned his cold skin.

It hurt Sakura as she watched silently as the boy who seemed so passive and so collected break down in front her like and innocent child.

She wrapped her arms around his head bringing it to her chest.

His tears were the broken fragments of his heart and Sakura did not want them to get lost in this vast world of shinobi laws and expectations so she decides she wants to hold his tears as well, for it might disappear.

So she holds on.

After all everything she has been holding on too, she has to give it back sometime so it wouldn't hurt if one more was added.

* * *

**_The benevolent ring would forever circle the broken fan ... _****_enabling its pieces to scatter._**

* * *

_Benevolent is Haruno _

_Broken is the Uchiha _

_The pieces is his heart _

_Mending them is her part_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_This is their start._

* * *

AN: Reviews make me happy !


End file.
